


One Dark and Stormy Night

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms like these weren't bad to be docked in, typically, but their position this time was close enough to the source to make Marvelous wonder if they should have moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Thunder crashed outside the galleon, loud enough that the jewelry on Marvelous' endtable jingled lightly. Storms like these weren't bad to be docked in, typically, but their position this time was close enough to the source to make Marvelous wonder if they should have moved. But he wasn't about to get up and steer the ship, not at this hour. He was just trying to sleep, to make the day end so he could start the next one and get back to chasing his dream properly.

Or at least, he would, if he didn't have the nagging feeling that somebody was outside his door.

He tried to ignore it, at first. Marvelous didn't lock the door to his own quarters, as a rule, just in case of emergency or any other such thing. The fact that he trusted his crew implicitly didn't hurt, either. So the thought of danger never came to his mind. Instead, he found himself worried. Especially when, after five minutes of rolling over and staring determinedly at the wall, the presence was still there.

“Oi,” he finally called out, propping his head up and looking towards the door. “Just come in already.”

There was an audible pause, then the door slowly opened and shut again as Doc slipped through. He was in his pajamas, a set of green plaid flannel that Marvelous was fairly sure had never fit him in the first place, based on how loosely they hung on his body. Doc's head was bowed and his hands were fidgeting, and Marvelous felt suddenly overdressed in nothing but his drawstring sleep pants. 

“What is it?” 

Doc kept his head bowed, eyes visibly darting left and right as he tried to avoid eye contact. “Um,” he started, his voice quiet and trembling. “I...just...that is...” Finally one hand squeezed the other and he ducked his head a bit lower. “It's nothing. Sorry for waking you.”

He already had one hand back on the doorknob before Marvelous sighed. “It's obviously not nothing, Doc,” he said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. The engineer was already frightened, and now that Marvelous was aware of it, he couldn't just dismiss his distress. He was about to ask what was bothering him when another bolt of lightning streaked across the porthole window, and the resulting crash of thunder shook the galleon.

Marvelous was startled enough as it was, but Doc let out a loud whimper and plastered himself against the wall, eyes shut and hands clapped tightly at his ears. He stayed there for several long seconds, shuddering, and Marvelous didn't even have to ask the question anymore.

When Doc had recovered enough to start pulling his hands away, Marvelous flung down the corner of the sheets and patted the pillow twice. “Come on,” he said loudly, not bothering to hide his frustration. “There's room in here for two.”

The blond hair bobbed upwards for a moment, and Marvelous could see the fear and indecision shining in Doc's eyes. Then another dull roar of thunder sounded outside the porthole and Doc bolted, diving under the covers like a frightened rabbit. He pulled the pillow over his head so quickly that Marvelous realized it couldn't have been anything but practiced reflex.

“You're afraid of lightning,” he murmured, half to himself and half to the crew member currently huddled in his bed. Part of him wanted to shelve the information for later, something to tease him about should the need arise. But the more responsible part – which he did have, sometimes, if he felt like it – shoved that urge aside and reached out to drape a gentle arm over Doc's shoulders. The engineer shuddered at his touch, but didn't move otherwise, although Marvelous thought he heard sobs being muffled by the pillow.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, and was only half as annoyed as he pretended to be as he gathered Doc into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. Doc only struggled for a second before the thunder came again, and the blond wrapped his arms tightly around Marvelous' waist. The captain could feel the moist tears pressed up against his skin and he suppressed a shiver of his own as he reached up to pet comfortingly at Doc's mess of curls.

After several minutes Doc began to calm down, sobs fading to sniffles and eventually the gentle, even breathing of restful sleep. As Marvelous began to drift off himself, he wondered idly about investing in a good set of earplugs. Whether it was for Doc or himself, he wasn't yet sure.


End file.
